Kurushimi Tanoshimi
Supplemental Information *'Hair Color:' ** • Bangs: Green Main Middle Bang: Black ** • Back of hair: Green and short(CV) Green and long(VCV) ** SEME APPEND • Bangs: The main part of his hair is green with a patch of hishar shaven off on the left side. Middle bang: Black. • Back of hair: Green (Follows same hair styles as Original Voicebank design) *'Eye Color:' ** • Right: Dull green • Left: Emerald green *'Clothing:' ** • Top: o Over the shoulder cape(When In VCV design, There is an emerald that fastens it closed near his neck) § Green with Black and yellow lines, only reaches just pass the chest. o Shirt § Black tank top underneath a sheer green long sleeve stripped shirt. • Bottom: o Belt § Black boardered green waist belt. o Pants § Loose fading green long pants. • Socks: o Ankle high black socks. • Shoes: o Green fading into black heeled boots. • Gloves o He wears a green glove on his right hand when he uses his “Pleasure” voice. • He wears a Black glove on his left hand when he uses his “Pain” Voice. SEME APPEND • Top o Large leather belt that covers his pectorials and is normally as tight as possible. o On his right wrist there is a leather cuff with chains that are attatched. o On his left arm there is a leather cuff with Chains that are attached. • Pants o Green leather belt that has been sewn tightly to his leather pants. o Black Leather pants that do all the way to his ankles.  On his right though there is a black leather cuff with chains attatched to it.  On his left ankle, there is a black leather cuff with chains attached to it. • Shoes o Black Leather boots with dark green soles and lining. *'Nationality/Race: Japanese' *'Other:' Scar on right side of face, Mole on left side of nose, For his SEME Append, there are a few additions such as a lip piercing that chain's his lower lip and left side of his mouth as well as an ear piercing on his left ear. Voicebank releases CV(Normal or UKE) This Voice bank is on the Whisper side, so slower songs or medium paced songs are better than faster ones. it is just a tad lower than the VCV Normal voice bank. Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?qqkcviyc80s48s8 VCV(Normal or UKE) *File names are in Hiragana* This voice bank is on the Whisper side as well,so as with CV, slower and medium paced songs are better than faster one. Download:http://www.mediafire.com/download/m514ldscce5ea91/Kurushimi_Tanoshimi_VCV.zip SEME APPEND CV(POWER) This voice bank, compared to his Normal CV, is louder and has more power to it. Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?qqkcviyc80s48s8 SEME APPEND VCV(POWER)*File names are in hiragana* This Voice bank, compare to the normal VCV, is louder and has more power to it. Also, some strings were recorded "Wrong" so if he sings and it doesn't seem to sound right, it is okay. That is what the creator had in mind. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/0hf33gvrh5s471t/Kurushimi_Tanoshimi__SEME_VCV_APPEND.zip Kurushimi's normal VCV and SEME VCV were both otoed by ryan-kun12on Deviantart. Kurushimi's SEME CV Voicebank was otoed by MadLilium on Deviantart. Voice configuration Kurushimi has 3 voices, all of which are him. Young is the defaut voice. To achieve his pleasure voice a flag of g10 must be applied. to achieve his pain voice a flag of g20 must be applied. Relations Kohaku Nao(Friend) Trivia *Creation facts • Kururshimi’s look was based off of one of the Creator’s friends. • Kurushimi was supposed to have Heterocromia, but the creator decided on a scar. • Kurushimi was originally a neko. • Kurushimi was made to combat Akira Hikari. • Kururshimi was tenchinacally designed before Akumu, but a voice was never decided for him. • Kurrushimi’s voice is done in a WHISPERish APPEND because the creator thought that would suit someone that is in pain. • Kururshimi’s name means “Pain” and “Pleasure”. But the creator loves saying “Pained Pleasure” or “Pleasured Pain” Whenever referring to Kurushimi. • Kurushimi is one of the UTAU the creator made that is on the more perverted side. • If creation age is taken into consideration, then Kurushimi is the Third oldest designed Utau, but the Youngest to be voiced currently. • Kururshimi’s original design included a full leather type outfit. It has been altered slightly and is currently his SEME Append outfit. • Kururshimi was orhinagally supposed to just have a VCV Voice bank, but the creator decided to give him a CV Voicebank. * UTAU facts • Kurushimi Is an only child. • Kurushimi is blind on his right eye. • Kurushimi is a SadoMasochist, but he identifies more as a masochist, • Kurushimi LOVES the color green. • Kurushimi refuses to act his age unless it is absolutely necessary. • Kurushimi tends to flirt with whomever he seems. • Kurushimi’s nicknames are Kuru, Shimishimi, Kuta, and Runo. • Kurushimi’s most said phrase is 痛みとプレジャーは表裏一体の両半分です。(Itami to purejā wa hyōriittai no ryō hanbundesu. |Pain and Pleasure are two halves of the same coin.) Gallery __Image1Name__| __Image2Name__| Category:UTAUloids ''